I Think I Fall In Love With You
by Shiori Hanabi
Summary: Jack diberi tugas oleh Harvest Goddess untuk membebaskan seseorang.. Tapi masalahnya ternyata orang tersebut adalah wanita yang memiliki keturunan kyubi. Bagaimana cara Jack membebaskannya? Dan bagaimana dia bisa mengajarinya hidup bersosialisasi jika ia terus diisengi oleh wanita tersebut?


Hai, Ini adalah cerita kedua gue di Fanfic. Sebenarnya cerita ini telah gue buat bersamaan dengan cerita Lovely Magic... Tapi karena kemarin hp kakak sempat ke wipe.. Jadinya ceritanya hilang deh.. T_T

Jack dan Claire : (Sweardrop)

Gray : Kasihan deh loe...

Biarin! Weekk! (Menjulurkan lidah) Yang penting gue masih bisa buat ulang cerita ini! Baiklah.. Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi.. Gue mulai ceritanya yah.. CEKIDOT~

Jack dan Claire : Mohon maaf jika banyak Typo dan kesalahan lainnya yah!

**DISCLAIMER: Harvest Moon dan characternya punya Natsume bukan punya saya! Tapi saya punya cerita fanfic ini.**

_**~ Winter, 30 8.30 P.M.**_

_**Sunshine Island ~**_

_**-**____**Jack POV**____**-**_

"Jack..." Terdengar suara wanita yang memanggil namaku dengan lembut.

"Bangun, Jack..." Terdengar suara wanita itu lagi tapi kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Aku pun membuka kedua mataku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Aku pun melihat seorang wanita yang rambutnya berwarna hijau dan dikepang satu.

"Si...siapa kamu!? Dan bagaimana kau tau namaku!?" Ujarku kaget plus bingung juga.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Harvest Goddess. Aku datang kesini hanya khusus untuk bertemu denganmu, Jack.." Ujarnya dengan ramah.

"Ada apa!?"

"Aku datang kesini untuk memberimu tugas yang diberi Harvest King untukmu dan katanya jika kau mau melakukannya maka kau akan diberi sesuatu yang sangat spesial."

"Apa!? Apa yang akan diberikannya!?" Ujarku dengan penuh semangat.

"Dia akan memberimu hal yang dari dulu kamu inginkan..."

"Jangan-jangan... Dia mau membuatku jadi kaya raya! Horeee!"

"Heii! Bukannya kau selalu meminta pertanian yah! Kok sekarang jadi kaya raya!"

"Yahh... Aku pikir kalau aku kaya raya... Aku kan bisa beli pertanian itu..." Ujarku tidak mau kalah dari dia.

{Woeee! Kok jadi curhat sih! Lalu kok kamu ubah skenarionya sih Jack! Lalu kamu kok kasar gitu sih!

Jack : Aku kan ngomong kenyataan! Lalu disini kan tidak dibilang aku harus jadi pemalu didepan Harvest Goddess dan kawan-kawannya kan!?

Iya juga sih.. (Garuk-garuk kepala) Udahlah! Nihh... (Lemparin kertas Skenario lainnya ke muka Jack) Kali ini jangan diganti lagi! Lalu kamu bolehlah nggak pemalu dengan mereka.. Tapi Ingat yah! Kamu harus pemalu didepan cewek-cewek lain selain Claire!

Jack : Iya! Iya! (Bosen)

Sudahlah kalian berdua! Balik ke ceritanya! (Tendang Jack dan HG dari rumah Author)}

"Jadi kamu mau kaya raya atau punya pertanian!?" Ujarnya kesel karena ditendang sama Author dengan tidak layak.

"Pertanian aja deh! Hehehe!"

"Beneran nih!?"

"Iya!" Ujarku dengan semangat.

"Baiklah... Tapi... Kau harus laksanakan tugasnya dulu!"

"Apa?! Apa?! Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan pertanian itu!" Ujarku dengan semangat.

Saking semangatnya sampai-sampai dimataku sudah memunculkan api-api yang

sangat membara.

"Kau harus membebaskan seseorang yang tinggal di Mineral Town. Ia orangnya lumayan iseng dan cukup bandel. Jadi mohon kau bebaskan dia dan bantu dia untuk bersosialisasi juga dengan orang-orang disekitarnya..."

"Ahh.. Itu mahhh mudah banget!" Ujarku menganggap enteng hal itu.

"Baguslah kalau kau menganggap hal itu mudah... Oh ya... Aku lupa bilang.. Orang yang akan kau bantu bebaskan itu bukan orang biasa lohh... Dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki

keturunan Kyubi." Ujarnya dengan polos.

"Ooooo... Kyubi..." Ujarku dengan tampang biasa aja karena aku masih belum konek dengan perkataannya.

"Heeeh?! A... Aku harus me..membebaskan seekor Kyubi?! U..untuk apa!?"

"Ehhmm... Suatu hari nanti aku akan memberitahumu.. Tapi aku mau memberitahu sesuatu dulu.. Jika kau tidak mau menerima permintaan ini... Maka aku akan menyuruh anak buahku yaitu para Harvest Spirit untuk selalu menganggumu dan mengentayangimu! Huuahahahahahaaa!" Paksanya sambil tertawa dengan sangat-sangat menyeremkan.

"Hikkssss... Ba...baiklah, a..aku mengerti." Ujarku pasrah terhadap nasibku yang malang(?)

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Haahahaahaa.".

"Well, kamu harus mulai pindah besok. Jadi tolong lakukan yang terbaik yah...!"

Setelah ia berkata begitu ia pun langsung menghilang diantara pelangi-pelangi yang entah muncul darimana.

"Fyuhhh... Akhirnya ia pergi juga. Memang bener apa yang dikatakan ayah... Secantik-cantiknya wanita.. Mereka tetap bisa menyeramkan juga..."

"Hmm... Lebih baik aku tidur ajalah biar besok aku siap untuk segalanya." Ujarku dengan semangat 45.

Aku pun menutup mataku lalu melanjutkan tidurku yang nyenyak tadi.

**~ To Be Continue ~**

Akhirnya satu chapter selesai! T_T (Terharu)

Claire dan Jack : (Sweatdrop lagi)

Baiklah! Saya ucapkan terima kasih yah bagi yang mau RnR fic ini! Jaa~

Claire, Jack dan charac lainnya : Jaa!


End file.
